<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i see is red by softwrinkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491578">all i see is red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwrinkles/pseuds/softwrinkles'>softwrinkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N.Flying (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Cute, Demon Hweseung, Demon King Hun, Fluffy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwrinkles/pseuds/softwrinkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he is a demon king, he will do everything for his own. Even if he has to kill his people, he doesn't care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This morning was the calmest and most pleasant morning Hun had ever had.</p><p>Hun can stay in his room, do whatever he wants. Hun can play with his favorite cat, Romang. Hun can also play games to his heart's content, Hun smiles broadly like a madman just imagining it.</p><p>At least that was the plan, until he heard Jaehyun's shrill scream which made his ears suddenly deaf.</p><p>Hun groaned lazily, his peaceful morning shattered by a scream. His feet stepped lazily, he couldn't help but approach Jaehyun who was in the kitchen.</p><p>Hun wanted to scold Jaehyun, but his anger turned into extreme worry when he saw Jaehyun curled up on the kitchen floor.</p><p>Jaehyun's body shook with fear, Hun vaguely heard Jaehyun sobbing. Hun sat next to Jaehyun, his hand reached out to touch Jaehyun's shoulder. Young Kim gasped, surprised to see Hun.</p><p>"What happened to you?"</p><p>"H-Hun, there is—"</p><p>The air around them suddenly turned cold, Hun sighed softly. Hun started to understand what Jaehyun meant, he helped Jaehyun sit down. Hun cupped Jaehyun's cheeks, helping him focus.</p><p>"Ssh, I'm here. Just pretend they don't exist, they can't bother you as long as I'm here. " Hun whispered softly, Jaehyun's breath, which was in a hurry, became calm now.</p><p>Jaehyun's body was limp, his energy seemed to be sucked in. Jaehyun finally hugged Hun, leaning completely on the young man. Jaehyun was annoyed, but he was grateful that he was fine.</p><p>“Can you expel your subordinates? They are annoying, they always appear suddenly in front of me. "</p><p>Hun chuckled softly, he gently stroked Jaehyun's hair. Jaehyun was still sulking in his arms, it was obvious that young Kim wanted to punch someone.</p><p>"Who was bothering you earlier, hmm?"</p><p>“M-maybe Agares or Alloces—” Hun really appreciated Jaehyun's efforts to memorize the names of some of his subordinates, Hun didn't have to bother calling all his subordinates to confirm it with Jaehyun. Jaehyun must have understood it was troublesome.</p><p>"All right, I'll talk to them in hell later."</p><p>Since Hun is a demon king, he will do everything for his own.</p><p>---</p><p>"The king is back, the king is back!"</p><p>Hun ignored the disturbing cheers from the inmates of hell, he circled the place until he finally found another subordinate. A vicious grin rose on his face.</p><p>"Aphopis, Herensuge."</p><p>"What's the matter, King?" They have been trained to deal with and detect Huns' anger, even hidden ones. Not long after, Hun's eyes turned red, huge black wings popping out from his back. Hun is just annoyed, Aphopis and Herensuge are a little grateful for that.</p><p>"Where are Agares and Alloces?"</p><p>"Forgive our negligence, King. Aphopis and Herensuge don't know where they are, if we may suggest, the King can ask— "</p><p>"No need, I'll ask Gluttony."</p><p>Just as Hun turned around, he had found Gluttony. Hun grinned, gripping the demon's shoulder in front of him. “What a happy coincidence, Yoo Hweseung. Are you eating the 'trash' well? "</p><p>"Enough with the chit chat, what's wrong? I'm hungry, hyung. "</p><p>"Give Agares and Alloces a heavy punishment."</p><p>"You must be kidding, you want to punish your two loyal subordinates because of that human?" Hun ignored Hweseung's question, he was getting ready to return to the human world. Hweseung frowned, annoyed.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>"If I said yes, what would you do?"</p><p>Hun's words were absolute and inviolable, Hweseung knew.</p><p>"I hope you don't regret your actions, Pride."</p><p>Before really leaving, Hun turned around and chuckled. His eyes were red as blood, he looked terrible. Hweseung got goosebumps, despite being a fellow demon.</p><p>"You know that I never regret my actions, Gluttony."</p><p>Who cares, it's better for Hweseung to also go to the human world to meet his lover.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehyun is so adorable, and Hun adores him a lot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jaehyunie? Where are you?"</p><p>Hun just came home, he panicked because he can't sensed Jaehyun's existence anywhere. Hun has rarely used his power lately, he was worried that his power would have a bad impact on Jaehyun.</p><p>Romang came out of the room, meowing softly. Hun smiled, crouched down and stroked the cat - or rather his beloved familiar - gently. Romang's round eyes stared at him.</p><p>"Where's Jaehyunie?"</p><p>Romang stretched his body, then walked to the room. Hun followed him, the young man smiled with relief seeing Jaehyun who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Hun stroked Romang again.</p><p>"You take care of Jaehyun well, Romangie." The cat purred softly, Hun laughed and patted her head lightly. Hun showered and changed clothes, the smell of hell is not a pleasant smell. Jaehyun can get short of breath if he inhales the smell for too long.</p><p>Hun climbed the bed slowly, not wanting Jaehyun to wake up. When Hun hugged Jaehyun, young Kim woke up. “H-Hunie? Are you home? "</p><p>"Yes." Jaehyun snuggled to Hun's body, making the demon king confused. Jaehyun is not cold, but why is he leaning against Hun's body instead? No problem, Jaehyun looks cute.</p><p>"Hunie, hug me .."</p><p>Hun happily hugged his boyfriend, he even kissed Jaehyun's forehead lightly.</p><p>"Sleep tight, puppy."</p><p>---</p><p>“Hunie, I want to meet Seunghyubie hyung and Dongsungie. Do you want to accompany me? "</p><p>"Of course." Hun can't possibly refuse Jaehyun's request, especially if Jaehyun uses puppy eyes. Hun also wanted to protect Jaehyun from the other demons who were after him, so he didn't want to leave Jaehyun alone unless Romang was around.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled broadly, making him look cute. Hun ruffled Jaehyun's hair, making the young Kim pouted. “Hunie, don't mess my hair! I'm tired of styling it. "</p><p>"You still look cute, Jaehyunie."</p><p>Jaehyun's face flushed red, he looked away from the demon king. Hun grinned, teasing Jaehyun was fun. Hun likes to see Jaehyun looking down shyly and whimpering, begging Hun not to tease him.</p><p>"Hun, let's go!"</p><p>Hun chuckled at the clothes Jaehyun was wearing, he took off his coat and put it on Jaehyun. “Your shirt is thin, Jaehyun. You will get sick later. "</p><p>Jaehyun just grimaced, he forgot that Hun is super protective. Jaehyun kissed Hun on the cheek, apologizing. Hun just smiled a little, linking his fingers with Jaehyun's.</p><p>"Let's go, you don't want Seunghyub hyung to wait any longer, do you?"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded enthusiastically, he couldn't wait to meet Seunghyub and Dongsung. Along the way, Jaehyun didn't stop smiling. Jaehyun didn't even notice that Hun was staring at him earlier.</p><p>"Adorable."</p><p>"Ehh? What? Did you say something, Hunie? "</p><p>Hun shook his head while wrapping his arm around Jaehyun's waist, bringing the young man closer to him. "Nothing, it's just that you look lovely and adorable."</p><p>Jaehyun rolled his eyes lazily, he nudged Hun's waist lightly. “Stop your sweet words, your mouth can't be controlled at all. If I were a woman, I might have melted on the spot. "</p><p>"But are you happy to hear me say this?"</p><p>"Fucking yes."</p><p>Hun chuckled, he kissed Jaehyun's cheek. Since meeting Jaehyun, the demon king has really put out all his emotions. Hun was never like this before, Jaehyun really charmed him.</p><p>Arriving at the cafe, Jaehyun immediately approached Seunghyub and Dongsung. Hun smiled amusedly seeing Jaehyun, Dongsung, and Seunghyub hugging like a cartoon that Jaehyun sometimes watches. If he not mistaken, it's called Teletubbies.</p><p>"Actually, I brought one more person, he was going to the bathroom. Are you okay with that, Jaehyunie?" Seunghyub asked quietly, Jaehyun laughed and hit Seunghyub's shoulder lightly.</p><p>“Eyy, hyung! I even always brought Hun with me, you and Dongsung never bothered about it at all. Right, Sungie?" Dongsung nodded in agreement, while Seunghyub scratched the nape of his neck.</p><p>"We have no problem at all, hyung."</p><p>"Thank you, oh that's him!"</p><p>Hun choked on the coffee he was drinking, while the figure Seunghyub was referring to also glared at seeing Hun here. Jaehyun immediately patted Hun's back, surprised because Hun choked on his coffee.</p><p>"His name is Yoo Hweseung." Seunghyub embraced Hweseung who was still glaring fiercely at Hun, the demon king didn't care at all. "Hweseung-ah, this is Jaehyun and Hun."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Jaehyun." Hweseung quickly changed his expression when he shook hands with Jaehyun. "Nice to meet you too, Hun. Ah, should I say Pride? Of all the humans, why do I have to meet a demon like you. ”</p><p>"Go find a mirror, greedy demon." Hun snorted, reluctant to shake hands with Hweseung. Hweseung rolled his eyes lazily, he sat back down next to Seunghyub. Jaehyun blinked, trying to digest the incident.</p><p>"Ahh! So this is Gluttony?" Jaehyun asked, Hun nodded slowly. Jaehyun's breath caught, his hand reached out to pinch Hweseung's chubby cheek. The devil frowned in confusion, somewhat annoyed actually. This is the first time that a human has dared to pinch his cheek besides Seunghyub.</p><p>“Creepy my ass, Hweseung is so cute!"</p><p>"He's just creepy when he eats, puppy."</p><p>Remind Hweseung that Hun is not a food.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hunie hyung, I want to talk for a moment."</p><p>Hun nodded, he immediately complied because it was unusual for Hweseung to talk to him. Hun assumed that this was an important matter, he saw the look on Hweseung's face, which had been irritated since earlier.</p><p>“Hyung, I know you don't believe me. But, ”Hweseung glanced around, then whispered something that made Hun growl in anger. It felt like he wanted to turn into a demon right now. "Lust fled to the human world."</p><p>"When was the last time he was seen?" Hun asked, trying to stay calm. Hun looked at Jaehyun who was joking with Seunghyub and Dongsung, Hun couldn't let Jaehyun hurt.</p><p>"I don't know, hyung." Hweseung rubbed his face, he was just as annoyed as Hun. “We have to be careful, Lust will really cause trouble this time. I'm just afraid hell will mess up, like you did back when Lust screwed up. "</p><p>"Hweseung."</p><p>"Yes??"</p><p>“I can kill everyone on Lust's side, even if it's my loyal subordinate. If he dares to approach or touch Jaehyun, then I will kill him with my own hands. "</p><p>Hun will protect what he should protect, the king will protect his.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my english is broken, omg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lust is appeared, he's messing with the wrong person</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hun woke up suddenly in the morning because of the nightmare that had happened to him, he sighed with relief when he saw Jaehyun still sleeping comfortably in his arms.</p><p>Hun has to talk about Lust with Hweseung, the demon king can't just stay silent. Lust shouldn't have come to the human world this quickly, that one demon was still in his punishment. Lust should still be in hell, in prison.</p><p>Hun decides to take a shower, getting ready to meet Hweseung. After that, he woke up Jaehyun. Hun smiled softly when he heard Jaehyun's annoyed groan.</p><p>“Jaehyun, I'll be going for a while. Don't go anywhere, stay in the apartment. "</p><p>"Be careful." Jaehyun answered, he kissed Hun on the lips before the demon king really left. Hun smiled, then messed up Jaehyun's hair, which was already messy.</p><p>Hun protected their apartment, making sure Jaehyun was safe in there. Hun wasn't too worried because Romang was looking after Jaehyun, but still he felt uneasy because of Hweseung's warning yesterday.</p><p>Without realizing it, there were people looking at him from a distance.</p><p>---</p><p>"Yoo Hweseung, let's work."</p><p>"Fuck off, today I should be cuddle with Seunghyub hyung." Banished Hweseung in annoyance, his quiet morning shattered by the arrival of Hun. The demon king just chuckled, he hit Hweseung's head.</p><p>“Aww! Hyung, what are you doing?!” Hweseung protested, sulking while hugging his sofa pillow. Seunghyub who was taking snacks for them just shook his head. Dongsung tried to stop them.</p><p>"Hweseung, I—"</p><p>“Hyung, you are a demon lord! You rule hell, you are the leader. Why are you even asking for my help??"</p><p>"I need a strategy." Hweseung sighed, he wanted to hit someone for being too upset. Dongsung gently rubbed Hweseung's back, trying to calm him down.</p><p>“Hunie hyung, I think it's too early to talk about it. How about we eat for a while, then we continue the discussion again?" Dongsung's suggested, Hun fell silent for a moment. Not long after, he nodded.</p><p>While eating, Hweseung incessantly glared sharply at Hun. Seunghyub had to close Hweseung's eyes so that the atmosphere at the dining table was not awkward. Dongsung only sighed softly.</p><p>“You have many subordinates, hyung. You could have Lust caught again in an instant, why bother to strategize?” Hweseung asked while sipping his tea, Hun growled. The demon king was getting emotional, his fists clenched.</p><p>“I don't live alone now, Yoo. I have Jaehyun, and there is no way Lust's power will not develop. "</p><p>“It's wrong to leave Jaehyun hyung alone in the apartment. What if Lust forces his way inside? Romang might be able to protect him, but you don't want to lose Romang, do you? What if-"</p><p>"THEN FROM THAT, I NEED A STRATEGY!" Hun hit the table, nearly destroying it. "I can't waste time, Hweseung!"</p><p>At that moment, Hun felt something was wrong. Hun felt that something bad was going on, he could feel Jaehyun who was scared. Hun growled, his eyes turned blood red, and horns and wings appeared on his body.</p><p>Hun is angry.</p><p><strong>"He touched mine.</strong>"</p><p>"Jaehyun hyung—" Hun immediately teleported to his apartment, Hweseung sighed in annoyance while ruffling his hair. "Damn, he really can't wait except with Jaehyun hyung."</p><p>"Hweseungie, what happened to Jaehyun ??" Seunghyub asked worried, he held Hweseung before the demon went to Jaehyun and Hun's apartment. After all, Seunghyub grew up with Jaehyun and Dongsung. He loved them like brothers.</p><p>"Jaehyun hyung is in danger, I have to help Hunie hyung or maybe he will chop me into 5 pieces and give my flesh to the people of hell—"</p><p>Seunghyub kissed Hweseung's lips, then pinched Hweseung's cheek lightly. The demon was in shock, did not expect. A rosy hue appeared on Hweseung's cheeks, the demon kissed Seunghyub too before teleporting to Jaehyun and Hun's apartment.</p><p>"Be careful, Hweseungie."</p><p>---</p><p>Hun's hands clenched when he saw that his protection was cracked, Lust had already broken in. Hun slammed the door and felt the presence of three figures in his apartment, he tried to hold back his emotions.</p><p>"Your boyfriend is so cute, Pride, may I borrow him for a moment—"</p><p>Hun punched Lust in the face until that one demon was blown away, Hun didn't want to mess around now. Hun immediately ran to Jaehyun who was hiding in the corner of the room, the young man burst into tears.</p><p>"H-Hun, I'm sorry, I don't know how he broke in. I thought it's you, sorry—" Jaehyun started to chatter, he grabbed Hun's arm. Tears kept flowing from Jaehyun's eyes, wetting his beautiful face.</p><p>"Bastard Leonidas, getting out of jail doesn't make you any better, huh." Hweseung participated in punching Leonidas, who was punched just laughing loudly like a madman. Hun is sick of hearing his laughter.</p><p>“You look bad too, don't you, Gluttony. The human world only makes you weaker, like Pride is now.” Hweseung was getting annoyed, he was getting ready to attack Leonidas. Hun stood beside him, as if telling him to back off.</p><p>"Humans only make you weak!"</p><p>“Ahh hyung! Just kill him now! ” Hweseung whined irritably, he felt like he wanted to crush Leonidas's bone. Hun slowly moved toward Leonidas, who was now grinning.</p><p>"As usual Pride, you are smart. You would definitely rather live in hell than— "</p><p>Hun strangled Leonidas, his long nails stuck into the demon's neck. His eyes turned black, he was ready to release all his strength this time.</p><p>"You are supposed to live in hell, Lust."</p><p>Leonidas pushed Hun's body, trying to catch the demon king off guard. When Hun off guard, Leonidas takes out his sword and attacks Hun. Fortunately, only scratches on Hun's cheek and arm, Jaehyun screamed hysterically.</p><p>"Disgusting, there isn't a weak ruler like you!"</p><p>Hun stood up, his gaze blank. Hweseung stretched out his hand to cover Jaehyun's eyes, he knew Hun was crazy right now. Hun can crush a human skull with one hand when he's crazy like this.</p><p>"Don't talk too much."</p><p>Jaehyun couldn't see what they were doing because Hweseung covered his eyes, but he could only hear the painful screams and smell the blood that was really piercing.</p><p>"H-Hweseung .."</p><p>"Ssh, it's okay. Hunie hyung only played for a while with Leon."</p><p>Hweseung meant 'play' here is to attack each other, looking for opportunities to kill each other. Blood spilled everywhere, especially from Leon. The demon was already injured quite badly, in contrast to Hun's only scratching a little.</p><p>"I will take you to hell and burn you alive."</p><p>Hun scratches Leonidas's arm and back, leaving a gaping wound there. Hun stabs the wound through the bone, causing Leonidas to scream. Even though the devil can heal himself and is immune to wounds, the pain is the same.</p><p>“Why are you only screaming now? Let's talk again."</p><p>“Hyung, that's enough. You can't kill Leonidas here, there is Jaehyunie hyung."</p><p>Hun laughs loudly, he instead makes a new wound on Leonidas' body as if the demon is his new toy. A scream echoed through the room, blood spilling out until it formed a lump on the floor.</p><p>“Hweseung, put him in jail. I'll 'play' again with him tomorrow."</p><p>Hun has done a very good job, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if the grooves is too fast</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the happy ending for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since that incident, Jaehyun couldn't sleep well. Nightmares often make him wake up in the middle of the night, his eye bags are obvious, he looks lethargic, even Jaehyun sometimes falls asleep in the middle of talking</p><p>Hun was also frustrated, he felt he was incapable of taking care of Jaehyun. Hun also knew Jaehyun often woke up in the middle of the night, but he chose to remain silent.</p><p>It felt like Hun wanted to kill Leonidas, but he couldn't. The world will not be balanced if he kills Leonidas, Hun sometimes hopes that Leonidas is not a devil.</p><p>No.</p><p>Hun sometimes hopes that he is an ordinary human, Hun always hopes that he can live his life normally with Jaehyun.</p><p>"Hyung, I can hear what's inside your head now."</p><p>Hun was silent, the demon king had no intention of replying to Hweseung's words. Hweseung just sighed, he sat beside Hun. Hun's condition is not well, he looks like a person who has lost his sanity.</p><p>"Jaehyunie hyung still wakes up a lot?"</p><p>"Every day, Hweseung." Hun muttered, but loud enough for Hweseung to hear. Hun is sure Hweseung understands. "I would be crazy if I didn't destroy Leonidas and make him blend into the walls of hell."</p><p>“Jaehyunie hyung needs you more now, I will take care of Lust. How long do you want me to torture him in hell? "</p><p>Hun stretched out his hand, he grabbed Hweseung's shoulder. A cruel grin rose on his face, his fangs appeared, his eyes turned gold — a sign that he was happy-. Hweseung gulped, horrified to see Hun now.</p><p>
  <strong>"Once, and done."</strong>
</p><p>All right, Hweseung just needs to torture Leonidas and make him blend into the walls of hell. Not bad, it could be a decoration in hell for a while. Hweseung grinned too, horns appearing on his head.</p><p>Crazy.</p><p>---</p><p>That night, Jaehyun woke up again.</p><p>Sweat soaked his body, he was breathing hard, and Jaehyun also couldn't focus. Jaehyun started having trouble breathing, his body was shaking.</p><p>"Ssh.."</p><p>Hun pulled Jaehyun into his arms, making sure Jaehyun was nearby. Jaehyun started to calm down a little, but his body was still shaking. Tears started rolling down Jaehyun's face and Hun's clothes.</p><p>"Hunie.."</p><p>“You're safe, Jaehyunie. He can't touch you anymore, I'm here." Hun whispered softly, his hands didn't stop stroking Jaehyun's hair or rubbing his lover's back.</p><p>"Hun, you know right that I always wake up at midnight?"</p><p>"Jaehyunie, you need sleep—"</p><p>"You know, right?" Jaehyun asked, demanding an answer from Hun. The demon king nodded slowly, forced to speak the truth. Jaehyun bit his lower lip, holding back the sobs that were about to come out.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jaehyun."</p><p>"N-no, it's okay. I-it's not your fault--"</p><p>"Jaehyun, do you want to bond with me?"</p><p>Hun's question made Jaehyun stare at him in confusion, Jaehyun didn't understand the meaning of the word 'bond' which Hun meant.</p><p>“Do you want to be mine? The other devils won't be able to get near you, because they smell me from your body. But in exchange, you won't be able to get away from me forever. ”</p><p>Jaehyun's breath caught, this was Hun's first word to him. Starting from those who met on the narrow road, Jaehyun who accidentally saw Hun was killing people, and the demon king made a pact like now.</p><p>There was silence for a while, before Jaehyun smiled a little and kissed Hun's lips.</p><p>"Like the first time huh, Hun?"</p><p>Hun pulled Jaehyun closer, he kissed Jaehyun's lips gently. Hun is now on top of Jaehyun, while Jaehyun puts his hand on Hun's sturdy neck.</p><p>"Jaehyun, can I?"</p><p>“C-can you just mark me this time? I-I'm still not ready..” Hun chuckled, he nodded and kissed Jaehyun's forehead affectionately.</p><p>"Of course, anything for you."</p><p>Hun kissed Jaehyun's neck slowly, the demon king really treated Jaehyun like a princess.</p><p>“Hold on a moment, Jaehyunie. Claw my arms if they really hurt. "</p><p>Hun bit the crook of Jaehyun's neck, Jaehyun's whole body went numb. Jaehyun closed his eyes, screaming a little. Tears fell from his eyes, he repeatedly clawed and grabbed Hun's arm. It hurts, but it's good too.</p><p>Jaehyun sighed softly when Hun licked his bite mark, it felt a little sore. Jaehyun is having a hard time moving his head, neck and shoulders right now.</p><p>When Jaehyun opened his eyes, he saw Hun who was smiling softly at him. Hun's hand caressed Jaehyun's face, giving him extra affection.</p><p>
  <strong>"You are mine now, Kim Jaehyun."</strong>
</p><p>---</p><p>The next day, Seunghyub, Dongsung, and Hweseung came to visit. Seunghyub and Dongsung who were worried about their situation, and Hweseung who came to tease them.</p><p>Totally inversely proportional.</p><p>"Ah, all of you. Please sit down, I'll call Jaehyunie. ” Hun greeted them with a smile on his face, unlike the usual Huns. Hweseung suspicious, the demon sniffed their apartment. Not long after, he was shocked.</p><p>"D-Dongsung.."</p><p>"Yes?? Hweseung hyung, what's wrong with you??" Asked Dongsung worried, he patted Hweseung's shoulder lightly. The young man was still in shock, Dongsung started to panic.</p><p>"H-hyung??"</p><p>"I can't smell Jaehyunie hyung at all."</p><p>Their gaze diverted to Jaehyun who just came out of the room, Hweseung immediately ran over to him. Jaehyun frowned in confusion.</p><p>"What is wrong-"</p><p>"Hyung, your neck.." Seunghyub approached the two of them, intending to hug Jaehyun. When Seunghyub stood next to them, he was as surprised as Hweseung when he saw Jaehyun's neck which was covered in purple red spots.</p><p>Seunghyub hit Hun on the head, his actions shocking Hweseung. This was the first time anyone dared to hit Hun, right in the head, hard too. Hun sighed in pain.</p><p>"Since when did you do that, Cha Hun?! What are you doing to Jaehyunie?!"</p><p>“Hunie hyung! You didn't do anything wrong with Jaehyunie hyung, right?!”</p><p>It seems like next time Hun has to learn how to ask Seunghyub and Dongsung's blessing, to marry Jaehyun for example.</p><p>In the end, all is well. Hun and Jaehyun who are tied up, Seunghyub and Hweseung who are getting married soon, and Dongsung who lives happily with his favorite puzzle.</p><p>Just kidding, they'd be five of them.</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for my absurd stories, i hope this can make ur day. Should i make sequel for this?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>demon!au is kinda hot and fun, lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>